


January - Endlessly

by King_Of_Trash



Series: Monthly Rare Pair Short Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Oikawa headcanons, Oikawa is a flustered dork, Oikawa is having anxiety problems again, Sugawara is just a sweetheart, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Sugawara is taking an unusually long time to return home and Oikawa becomes worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the monthly series yay! I hope you like this! Once again, I apologize for any spelling and grammar issues.   
> Also, just as a side note, this story was somewhat based off of the song Endlessly by The Cab so you should most certainly listen to that song if you like cute love songs!

Back and forth, back and forth. Oikawa had been frantically pacing back and forth for the past twenty minutes as he waited for his boyfriend to return home. Oikawa had showed up to his boyfriend’s place rather earlier, it was a blessing that Sugawara gave him a spare key or he would be freezing outside this whole time.

He looked back up at the clock as he anxiously awaited for Sugawara’s return home. No, Sugawara was not in grave danger, and no, Oikawa did not have any bad news for him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had a surprise for Sugawara, not a big one, not something that would change his life forever such as proposing considering they had not been dating long enough for that as far as Oikawa was concerned. He wanted a long relationship to last, he wanted to reassure himself that Sugawara was really the one and that he did not have to worry about second thoughts after marrying him. He had thought like that all throughout high school, and now that he was a young adult, he still kept by it. 

He was not going to propose, he did not have any bad news, nor was Sugawara in danger, so why was he so anxious? Simply because he was anxious. He had many irrational fears when it came to relationships due to being in so many empty ones in the past. He did not want to lose someone he felt so attached to and comfortable with because he slipped up just once. Of course, this was a common fear for anyone in a relationship, but Oikawa would tend to worry a bit too much when it came to Sugawara. 

Oikawa was not someone whom one would expect at first glance to worry so much about looks and relationships, but that was just it, he did. He stressed himself constantly with worrisome thoughts. What he wanted was for Sugawara to be happy as Sugawara made him happy everyday they were together. However, Oikawa could not help but worry that he was never good enough for Sugawara. Relationships were always empty and unfulfilling to him, but with Sugawara that was completely different. He felt important and appreciated, the relationship between he and Sugawara at many times was all that mattered to him. It was insane how much his views on a relationship could change so drastically all because of one person. 

The brunette looked at the door once again, but there was still no one there. He began chewing on the inside of his cheek as he continued to pace back and forth. He looked down at the small, wrapped object he held in his hand. It was small, and did not cost him all that much, but he hoped that Sugawara would like it. 

His heart was racing, as if this was a life and death situation. It was strange, to him everything was a life or death situation when it came to Sugawara. Of all of his years of playing sports he gained the skill of reading people, however he never needed to use that skill on Sugawara for as long as they have been dating. Sugawara never had anything to hide. In fact, even when Oikawa would give him presents in the past and he could tell Sugawara did not necessarily like it, yet, Sugawara still treasured it. To treasure something someone gave you even if you did not like it, it was a trait about Sugawara that helped put Oikawa at ease when he bought presents for Sugawara. It did not matter what he got Sugawara, he would still adore it even if he did not exactly like it. 

Sugawara was not even there yet, and Oikawa’s heart was pounding so loud he wondered if the neighbors could hear it. He looked up at the clock once again. Sugawara should have been out of work a long time ago, did something happen? Even more anxiety swept over Oikawa as his brain decided to come up with every possible traumatic situation Sugawara could have been caught in to cause him to be late. 

He looked down at his phone. He texted Sugawara earlier about him being at his apartment already, yet Sugawara never replied. That was odd, Sugawara almost always replied to him when Oikawa texted him. Once again, he could feel himself begin to panic more and more as his head began to mess with him. 

Suddenly, the noise of keys being inserted into the door and the door knob turning made him jump. To see a perfectly healthy Sugawara at the door was the last thing his panicked brain expected to see. Relief flooded over him and he scurried to meet with his boyfriend, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“Oikawa? I didn’t know you were here,” the silver haired male tilted his head just slightly to the left as he looked up at his frantic boyfriend. “Also, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine now that you’re here!” Oikawa joked, although it was not necessarily a lie. “Oh yeah, I texted you about coming over tonight. Is that a bother? Also, what took you so long to get back? It never takes you that long.” 

“You texted me?” Sugawara reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. He scanned through his messages before shaking his head. “No, I guess I didn’t get your text. Bad service I assume, sorry about that. You can stay the night tonight if you want, I don’t mind,” Sugawara gave Oikawa a refreshing smile. “And lastly,” he lifted up a bag of groceries that he had been holding since he entered the apartment. “I was shopping for a couple of things I was low on. I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I would have hurried up if I had known you were going to be here.” 

Oikawa shook his head, “no need to be sorry! It’s fine! I was only worried.” In truth, Sugawara should not have been apologizing. If he needed to buy a couple of groceries, then he should be able to do that without Oikawa interfering. 

“Oh, and by the way,” Sugawara walked pass Oikawa and headed for the kitchen area of the apartment. However, Oikawa followed him like an attached duckling. “I got milk bread for you. Good thing I got it while I was out tonight since you’ll be spending the night.”

Oikawa grinned from ear to ear. “Really? You got something for me? Thank you, Suga-chan! You’re the best! Oh, yeah! That reminds me!” the brunette reached into his pocket. He felt around for a moment, only to find the small present was not there. Confused, he checked his other pockets, but it was not there either. 

“Is something wrong? You seem pretty frantic today..,” Oikawa was not the only one who was good at reading people. Sugawara was always onto Oikawa if he was being dishonest. Not once has he tricked Sugawara and gotten away with it before. The silver haired male was quick when it came to figuring things out and reading the mood. Although, that was another trait that Oikawa liked about him. 

“No, no! I just, must have placed it somewhere!” the brunette quickly answered. He looked around the room in search of a place he may have placed it. Quickly, he ran to the couch he had been pacing in front of before Sugawara entered. To his relief, on the coffee table he found his gift for Sugawara. He sighed with relief and took the small gift into his hand before walking back to the kitchen where Sugawara was currently putting the few groceries he bought. “I found it!” he announced. 

Perhaps the announcement was either too loud, or completely unexpected because the yell caused Sugawara to jump up from his crouched position on the floor. “W-what did you say?” his voice cracked from how startled he was. Oikawa could feel his neck heating up, Sugawara was so cute sometimes. 

A small chuckle escaped Oikawa’s lips as he held out the small wrapped gift to Sugawara. The silver haired male looked down at it and then back to Oikawa before gently taking it into his own hands. “Another gift? You spoil me too much,” a grateful smile graced Sugawara’s lips. “What is it?” 

“You’re suppose to find out when you open it! Come on now! Open it!” Oikawa intentionally said childishly. Sugawara laughed before finally unwrapping the present. 

Under the wrapping, there was a small box. A pink color began to show on Sugawara’s cheeks as he opened up the box and took out the object inside. It was a ring. Of course, it was a rather cheap ring, but it was an unusual gorgeous ring. Sugawara looked up at his boyfriend, “where did you get this?” The look on his face, it was beautiful to see how much he loved the pathetic gift.

“I never reveal my secrets,” Oikawa joked before giving in and answering in honesty. “I got it at a store down the street, it was pretty cheap, but I thought of you and I wanted you to have it so-”

“I love it!” Sugawara announced, this time, causing Oikawa to jump. 

“Y-you do?” 

“Of course! I love it so much!” the smile on Sugawara’s face was completely pure, and Oikawa suddenly felt like crying. He was not a cry baby, not at all, but seeing the one he loved so much smile like that was something he would die for. 

“I-I’m glad,” Oikawa stumbled on his words, and he could feel the redness in his cheeks increase. A laugh could  be heard by Sugawara as the brunette began to bow his head. Quickly, Oikawa jointed his head up to look back to his boyfriend. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” 

“Aha…,” being called adorable by Sugawara was both nice and embarrassing. 

Sugawara rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s lack of reply, “and stubborn to admit it.” He made his way around the counter and leaned up, placing a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. “Thank you, Tooru. Thank you so much.” 

Hearing Sugawara use his first name was almost too much for him to handle. Oikawa’s face heated up even more. “You’re welcome, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
